


Backstage

by lightless_star



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si kacamata itu berdiri diantara kerumunan penggemarnya. Kenapa dari ribuan orang disana, ia malah tertarik pada pemuda itu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi. and i don't take any financial profit based on this story.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan lampu-lampu panggung pertunjukan menyirami sosoknya, begitupula puluhan atau bahkan ratusan flashlight dari kamera pers membutakan matanya. Namun Terakado Otsuu tetap berdiri disana, menggenggam microphone dengan tangan kanannya dan menyanyikan salah satu lagu dari albumnya yang baru saja rilis satu minggu lalu. Tubuhnya ikut bergerak sesuai irama, begitupula rambut ungu gelapnya yang diikat samping.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Otsuu bisa mendengar ribuan orang mengelu-elukan namanya. Saat ia berbicara, mereka meneriakkan namanya. Disela-sela nyanyiannya, mereka melakukan _fanchant_ dengan begitu kompak. Ketika gadis itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka membalasnya dengan semangat. Mereka menyukainya. Orang-orang seperti itu biasa dikenali Otsuu sebagai penggemarnya.

Fans. Penggemar.

Mereka selalu ada kemanapun ia pergi. Menonton setiap pertunjukan yang ia ikuti, membeli album-album baru atau bahkan majalah yang memuat dirinya, mengikuti perkembangan karirnya. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang membuatnya bisa tetap berdiri ditempatnya sekarang ini.

Dan diantara kerumunan itu, ia mampu mengenali pemuda itu.

Ia berada di kelompok yang mengenakan seragam biru dan ikat kepala itu. Tubuhnya lebih kecil daripada kebanyakan anggota mereka, rambut pendeknya yang rapi berwarna hitam, matanya yang bersemangat itu cokelat tua, tak lupa kacamata yang tampaknya ia gunakan untuk membantu penglihatan. Pemuda itu disana, berdiri paling depan dan memimpin kelompok fans club yang datang bersamanya dengan semangat.

Gadis yang kini menjadi idola baru itu tak mengerti mengapa si kacamata adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia kenali. Ia sudah pergi ke banyak pertunjukan sebelum ini, atau mungkin acara jumpa fans, dan masih banyak lagi. Otsuu juga sudah bertemu ribuan penggemar lain selain pemuda itu, beberapa dari mereka bahkan lebih tampan dan menarik. Namun di keesokan harinya, ia sudah tak lagi mengingat wajah mereka. Ia tak tahu apakah penggemar yang waktu itu ia temui datang lagi ke pertunjukannya kali ini atau tidak. Ia tak tahu apakah penggemar yang kini datang ke acara jumpa fansnya sudah pernah datang sebelumnya.

Namun pemuda itu berbeda.

Setiap kali naik keatas panggung, ia merupakan hal pertama yang dicari oleh mata gadis itu. Otsuu selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah kali ini si kacamata dan fans club-nya datang atau tidak. Lalu kemudian, ia akan tersenyum kearah pemuda itu. Entah ia sadar, atau tidak.

Hingga kini, ia masih juga belum mengerti. Otsuu mengharapkan kehadirannya. Ia ingin pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu selalu datang di setiap pertunjukannya, dan melihat penampilannya. Dan memang, pemuda itu akan berdiri disana dan menyemangatinya dengan penuh semangat dari kejauhan. Ia menghargai semua fansnya dan sangat berterima kasih kepada mereka, namun melihat pemuda berkacamata itu belakangan menjadi salah satu hal yang paling menyenangkan untuknya.

Di setiap malam sebelum tidurnya, gadis itu terkadang mengingatnya. Kadang ia berpikir, siapa gerangan si kacamata itu? Siapa namanya? Berapa umurnya? Apakah lebih muda darinya? Atau bahkan lebih tua? Apa yang membuatnya mau mengurus fansclub itu? Kenapa ia selalu datang di setiap pertunjukan tanpa absen?

Satu-satunya hal yang diingat gadis itu adalah bahwa si kacamata merupakan salah satu dari tiga orang yang membantu mengatasi kekacauan di _live concert_ pertamanya. Bersama seorang samurai berambut gelombang dan seorang gadis kecil dengan pakaian bergaya china juga rambut yang dicepol dua disebelah kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Ketika Otsuu melihatnya waktu itu, ia berpikir pemuda itu hanya penggemar biasa. Dan ia tak pernah memikirkan sosok itu lagi setelahnya.

“Apa kau akan berpacaran dengan salah seorang fans?”

Begitu ucap make-up artistnya saat ia bercerita tentang si pemuda berkacamata yang tak ia kenali namanya itu.

“Memangnya tidak boleh, ya?”

“Bukan begitu. Coba bayangkan, Otsuu-chan. Kau akan membuat ratusan atau bahkan ribuan orang patah hati!”

Gadis itu pernah membayangkan apa jadinya kalau ia dan pemuda itu berkenalan hingga menjadi akrab. Kemudian apa jadinya jika nanti mereka bahkan menjalin hubungan khusus. Apa yang akan dikatakan media massa? Apakah pemuda itu sendiri senang akan keadaan mereka?

Otsuu tak mengerti apakah rasa penasarannya pada si kacamata bisa disebut perasaan suka atau bukan. Namun sering kali ia bertanya-tanya. Apakah pemuda itu menyukainya? Tidak hanya sebagai seorang penyanyi yang dikagumi. Tapi juga menyukainya seperti _itu_. Menyukainya.

Jika ia bukan penyanyi idola yang terkenal hingga keseluruh Jepang, apakah pemuda itu  menyukainya?

Jika ia seorang gadis buta nada dan sama sekali tak punya bakat bernyanyi, apakah pemuda itu menyukainya?

Jika ia seorang remaja yang menjalani kehidupan normal dan bukanlah seorang yang terkenal, apakah pemuda itu menyukainya?

Hal itu terus berenang-renang dalam pikiran sang gadis. Ia terus mencoba mengusirnya dan meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau ia tak seharusnya merasa seperti ini kepada seorang fans. Ia punya banyak kenalan di dunia showbiz, mereka tampan, menarik dan juga baik. Kenapa ia tak tertarik kepada mereka saja? Kenapa harus seorang pemuda biasa yang berdiri ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang ia hargai sebagai penggemarnya? Kenapa diantara ribuan orang disana, ia malah tertarik pada pemuda itu? Memikirkan hal seperti ini kadang sulit tidur.

 

 

Namun hari ini, si kacamata itu berdiri dalam jarak kurang satu meter dihadapannya. Otsuu baru  saja menyelesaikan acara hari itu dan pergi ke _backstage_. Pemuda itu ada disana, dengan seragam fansclubnya yang biasa, juga kacamata bundar bertengger di batang hidungnya. Diwajahnya terlengkung sebuah senyum canggung saat ia menatap gadis itu, beberapa detik kemudian ia menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar kepada Otsuu sambil agak membungkukkan badan dan gadis itu menerimanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

“Kau… yang dari fansclub, ya?”

Pemuda itu menegakkan kepala, kemudian menatap sang idola dengan ragu. Ia berusaha agar terlihat wajar dihadapan gadis itu. Ia tak akan berteriak seperti banyak fans lainnya, ia hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Otsuu.

“Ya. Aku Shinpachi, dan aku leader dari fansclub-mu!” ucapnya dengan penuh semangat, suaranya sengaja dikeraskan. Mungkin ia tak ingin kalau suaranya terdengar gemetar oleh sang idola.

Otsuu tertawa kecil. Sementara Shinpachi menatapnya bingung, apakah ia terlihat bodoh barusan?

Shinpachi. Nama pemuda berkacamata itu Shinpachi. Otsuu akan mengingat nama itu mulai sekarang, ia tak akan melupakannya. Ia tak akan lagi menyebut pemuda ini si kacamata.

“Pertunjukan tadi mengagumkan, Otsuu-chan! Aku tidak sabar menunggu lagu-lagu barumu! A-aku... ah maksudku, kami… penggemarmu nomor satu!”

Lagi-lagi, ia mengucapkan barisan kata-kata itu dengan intonasi yang cepat dan suara dikeraskan. Namun gadis itu bisa tahu kalau ia sedang gugup, kedua tangannya agak gemetar ketika ia berbicara tadi. Namun kali ini, ia mencoba tersenyum kearah si gadis berambut ungu tua. Seulas senyum diwajahnya yang menimbulkan kesan ramah.

Gadis itu membalas senyumnya tulus, dan ia bisa melihat sedikit rona kemerahan di pipi pemuda itu.

“Arigatou gozaimasu, Shinpachi-kun.”

Ia sedikit membungkukkan badan ketika mengucapkan terima kasih barusan, lalu diikuti oleh Shinpachi. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia bisa melihat pemuda itu meninggalkan backstage dan kembali ke kelompoknya. Meninggalkan Terakado Otsuu berdiri sendirian disana, menatap punggung Shinpachi menjauh sambil menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar pemberian dari fansnya itu ditangan kanannya.

Gadis itu kemudian berpikir, apakah Shinpachi tidak lelah dengan semua ini?

Datang ke setiap pertunjukannya, menyemangatinya dari jauh, bahkan repot-repot ke backstage demi memberikan buket bunga ini untuknya. Padahal, Shinpachi dan para penggemarnya yang lain tidak mendapat keuntungan dari melakukan hal-hal ini.

Bagi Otsuu, ini adalah perjalanan panjang yang begitu melelahkan. Ia sudah memimpikan ini sejak kecil, berlatih keras setiap hari agar kemampuan vokalnya semakin baik, pergi audisi kesana kemari, menjadi _street-performer_ yang bahkan diabaikan orang-orang.  Semua itu ia lakukan agar ia mencapai tempatnya yang sekarang. Semua itu ia lakukan agar mimpinya terwujud.

Pemuda berkacamata bernama Shinpachi itu memang menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu tak bisa jelaskan bagaimana senangnya ketika ia mengetahui nama pemuda itu barusan.

Otsuu tak mau menghancurkan hasil kerja keras yang sudah ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun. Karena itu, ia harus menjaga perasaan para penggemar di luar sana. Lagipula, Shinpachi belum tentu mau jika harus menjadi pasangannya dan harus maklum dengan berbagai kesibukan yang ia jalani.

Setidaknya sampai mereka bertemu lagi dalam keadaan yang lain, tak peduli bagaimanapun ia menyukai Shinpachi, mereka tetaplah seorang penggemar dan idolanya. Itu saja. Tidak lebih.

“Arigatou, Shinpachi-kun,” ulangnya.

Dan ia bisa melihat sosok Shinpachi kini benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu, disertai bunyi pintu ditutup dan langkah kaki yang menjauh.

-end. 


End file.
